La Emperatriz y la Reina
by Noe Izumi
Summary: El Doctor y Rose aterrizan en la Viena del siglo XIX, en pleno Imperio del emperador Francisco José y su amada esposa, la emperatriz Sissi, cuando algo muy raro está pasando en palacio... ¿Podrán averiguar qué ocurre sin ponerse en peligro ninguno?
1. Chapter 1

**- 1 -**

Una ligera brisa, apenas una caricia, sacudía la hierba alta y amarillenta que parecía extenderse kilómetros y kilómetros. Bajo la brillante luz del sol, una curiosa cabina azul empezó a materializarse de repente, como un espejismo primero y como algo sólido luego; pasaron unos segundos hasta que la TARDIS detuvo su oscilante zumbido y se quedó en el sitio, aparentando como de costumbre no ser más que una simple y antigua cabina policial inglesa.

La puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido y por ella asomó, con los ojos chispeantes de curiosidad y expectación, un hombre joven de pelo castaño y alborotado. Abriendo la puerta del todo, salió con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y avanzó unos pasos, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. Sobre un traje marrón a rayas llevaba una larga gabardina color canela que probablemente, dado el calor que hacía, no tardaría en quitarse.

— ¿Doctor?

Una joven de pelo rubio salió de la TARDIS, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Como si hubiera previsto el tiempo que iba a hacer, llevaba la chaqueta amarrada a la cintura; vestía una sencilla camisa de manga hueca de color blanco y unos vaqueros azul oscuro llenos de bolsillos.

El Doctor ya estaba mirando a su alrededor atentamente, haciendo uno de sus habituales análisis de situación en el tiempo y lugar, cuando Rose Tyler empezó a intentar averiguar por sí misma dónde habían aterrizado. Estaban en un enorme descampado, flanqueado por unos frondosos árboles que no les dejaban ver lo que había más allá. La hierba, alta y amarillenta, crujía bajo sus pies cuando caminaban.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Rose finalmente.

El Doctor dio un par de pasos, lentos y graciosos, sin sacarse las manos en los bolsillos.

— No tengo ni idea —dijo felizmente.

Rose soltó una risita de incredulidad, recogiéndose el pelo como podía en una cola de caballo.

— Tú y tus aterrizajes al azar… Un día de estos vamos a aterrizar en medio de una invasión bárbara, o algo así.

El Doctor se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— No es para tanto, ya me ha pasado un par de veces… ¡Veamos!… —olfateó el aire y miró a su alrededor— Sí… diría que esto es Austria… _Ja,_ _Osterreïch_… Siglo… ¿diecinueve?… Aunque no estoy muy seguro del año, así que bien puede ser Austria a secas, o el imperio Austro-Húngaro…

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, estirando los brazos.

—Y yo diría que es mediodía…—dijo, imitando el tono de listillo del Doctor— Ya echaba de menos el sol... el del Sistema Solar, quiero decir —añadió, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El Doctor alzó la vista al cielo, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos cuando la luz del sol cayó sobre ellos. Sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo el calor en el rostro, y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta ser la de un niño travieso.

— Echemos un vistazo, la parte más emocionante de los destinos no planeados —dijo alegremente girando la cabeza hacia su compañera.

Y eso hicieron, pero el tremendo calor hizo que para Rose los minutos transcurridos, posiblemente no más de quince o veinte, pareciesen horas. El Doctor se había quitado la gabardina, pero sus energías parecían inagotables. La joven se detuvo y resopló, con las manos en la cintura.

— Hemos vuelto al mismo sitio —soltó con voz inexpresiva.

— No es verdad…

La joven señaló con la cabeza por detrás de él como respuesta; allí estaba la TARDIS, tal y como la habían dejado. El Doctor se limitó a mirar su nave y a parpadear varias veces, despacio.

— Anda, pues sí.

Con un suspiro, Rose se sentó en la hierba.

— Explorar con este calor me está matando… —dijo; se echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó tumbada sobre la hierba, justo donde la TARDIS proyectaba un poquito de sombra, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza; soltó una risita de satisfacción.

—Buena idea, no pasará nada porque descansemos un rato y disfrutemos la luz de vuestra calurosa estrella —dijo el Doctor.

Extendió su gabardina sobre la hierba y se dejó caer sobre él con un exagerado suspiro. Rose soltó una carcajada y sus miradas se encontraron, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

— ¡Hola! —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió a su vez.

— Esto me recuerda a nuestro primer viaje —dijo él, divertido—… Bueno, nuestro primer viaje con _este _cuerpo. ¿Te acuerdas?

Rose se incorporó con un resoplido.

— Sí, pero esta hierba no es tan mullida como parece y no huele a manzana… —farfulló, intentando quitarse unas pegajosas espigas del pelo.

Sentándose, el Doctor le quitó una y, tras ponerse unas gafas de montura de carey, se la quedó mirando con mucho interés mientras Rose intentaba librarse de las demás, del mismo color pajizo que su pelo.

— ¡Ajá! Una ortiga… _Urtica Dioica_… Inofensiva, excepto por la urticaria, —bufó— Qué molesta es… —la tiró al suelo y miró alrededor— Ortigas… la altura a la que está el Sol y la fuerza con la que brilla… Debe de ser verano. Poco a poco nos vamos situando en _cuándo_ estamos, ¿eh? —dijo con una gran y despreocupada sonrisa.

—Sí, ya… algo es algo… Aunque con este calor era algo que ya había deducido —dijo ella un poco fastidiada, quitándose la última ortiga del pelo—. Ahora falta saber_ dónde_. Pero yo prefiero descansar un rato o me moriré de una insolación.

El Doctor volvió a tumbarse despreocupadamente sobre la gabardina, con las manos detrás de la nuca, dejando un poco más de hueco a Rose sobre la tela para que esta no volviera a acabar con el pelo lleno de ortigas. Cerró los ojos para protegerse de la fuerte luz del sol y dejó que este le calentara dulcemente el rostro lleno de pecas. Notó movimiento a su lado y vio que Rose farfullaba algo mientras se desenredaba otra ortiga del pelo.

—Pesaditas, ¿eh? Apóyate en mí si quieres.

Rose pareció vacilar un momento y le sonrió con timidez; no sabía si tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas por el sol o por su repentino ofrecimiento.

—En serio, no me importa —le dijo él despreocupadamente, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Pasado un rato, notó que Rose apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro con un ligero suspiro, y se quedaba allí. Abrió un ojo para mirarla, divertido; enseguida le llegó el dulce olor a frutas de su pelo.

Entonces Rose soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No, nada… Acabo de recordar que Mickey también dejaba que lo usara de almohada cuando veíamos la tele en el sofá.

El Doctor frunció el ceño ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacia ella por un instante.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y… quién es más cómodo? —preguntó con cierto soniquete en la voz.

Rose pareció dudar un momento y se incorporó para mirarle, traviesa, fingiendo que le analizaba.

— Bueno… Tú no eres tan mullido, estás demasiado flaco… —dijo, burlona.

— ¡No estoy demasiado flaco! —exclamó, indignado— Solo soy… demasiado alto.

— Calla, larguirucho…

La joven rió y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho, de una forma mucho más natural esta vez. Atenta a algo de repente, llevó una mano hacia el otro lado de su pecho y la apoyó allí con firmeza; soltó una risita.

—Puedo oírlos…

El Doctor abrió un ojo para mirarla. Rose oía latir su corazón izquierdo, notando bajo su mano cómo el derecho le seguía a continuación. El Doctor sonrió, divertido ante el interés de su compañera.

La chica cerró los ojos para concentrarse, sin borrar su sonrisa. Intentó seguirles el ritmo con los dedos, uno con cada mano, pero enseguida se hizo un lío y desistió, divertida.

—A mí tampoco me ha salido nunca, y mira que los tengo desde hace _mucho_ tiempo —le dijo él, sacando una de las manos de debajo de la nuca y moviendo los dedos con una expresión confusa. Ella rió con ternura.

El Doctor sonrió abiertamente; adoraba oírla reír, y sintió que un enorme afecto por ella le invadía de repente, como un cosquilleo. Sin apenas borrar su sonrisa, respiró despacio, llenando sus pulmones con el aire puro del verano, y cerró los ojos. Notó que Rose acomodaba mejor la cabeza y que también respiraba profundamente. La ardiente luz del sol ya había invadido su acogedora sombra, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

—Es muy relajante…—murmuró.

Él sonrió, con un repentino brillo en sus ojos. La presión de la cabeza y la mano de la muchacha sobre su pecho eran algo agradable y cálido; casi sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se enredaron en un mechón de su pelo, y el cariño que había sentido por ella al oír su risa pareció multiplicarse por mil. Se sorprendió pensando cuánto envidiaba a veces aquella faceta de los seres humanos antes de que su mente, casi siempre frenética, empezara a sumergirse en una gran tranquilidad. Al volver a respirar profundamente, le llegó el agradable olor de su pelo. Qué bien olía…

Rose también estaba empezando a adormecerse; el sonido de los corazones era casi hipnótico, y el olor de la hierba y la agradable caricia del sol en su cara no ayudaban en absoluto a mantenerla despierta. En el mundo solo existían ellos dos. Ellos dos, y el fragante olor de la hierba calentada por el sol… El soporífero calor… El rítmico latir de los corazones… primero uno, dos veces… luego otro, otras dos… Y luego un tercero...

¿Un tercero?

Extrañada, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel tercer golpeteo.

Pronto lo reconoció: eran cascos de caballos. Alguien se acercaba.

— ¿Doctor…?

—Lo sé…

Los dos se incorporaron lentamente, con los ojos fijos en unos jinetes que venían hacia ellos. Sin desviar la mirada de sus repentinos visitantes, el Doctor cogió su abrigo del suelo y acercó los labios al oído de Rose para susurrarle algo.

— Ya sé cuándo estamos: a unos diez años de la creación del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, en algún momento de los años cincuenta o sesenta… Y en los jardines privados del emperador Francisco José.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas de cacería y armados con unas escopetas les apuntaban. Rose agarró inconscientemente la mano del Doctor; notó que este se la apretaba ligeramente, como para tranquilizarla. De repente se sintió a salvo.

— ¡Alto! —dijo uno de los jinetes, un hombre alto y con un enorme bigote que le caía a ambos lados como el de una morsa. Tenía un marcado acento alemán; la TARDIS traducía instantáneamente el idioma, pero nunca había logrado hacer gran cosa con los acentos.

— Estos son los jardines privados del Emperador. ¿Quiénes sois y cómo habéis entrado? ¡Identificaos!

El Doctor carraspeó y empezó a acercarse a ellos, estirando una mano a modo de saludo; Rose no se despegaba de su espalda.

— ¡Hola! Soy el Doctor, y esta es Rose. Estamos aquí por un desafortunado accidente; veréis, hemos hecho un viaje muy largo, así que decidimos descansar…

Los hombres le apuntaron con las escopetas.

—… pero no es nuestra intención estropear vuestro apasionante y cruel _deporte_, así que con vuestro permiso, nos vamos. ¡Adiós!

Otro de los hombres, de rostro afeitado, pelo dorado y aire severo pero inteligente, espoleó al caballo y avanzó hacia ellos antes de que se marcharan.

— ¡Un momento, un momento…! Espere ahí, _doctor_… ¿Podría explicar qué _doctor_ es usted y qué hace esta señorita vestida de una forma tan indecente?

— Oh no, otra vez… —murmuró Rose para sí con cara de fastidio, enterrando la cara en el hombro del Doctor.

El Doctor pensó por unos instantes.

— No, no puedo explicarlo —se limitó a responder sin más—. En cuanto a mí… soy… el Doctor John Smith —añadió, sacando el Papel Psíquico y mostrándoselo a los jinetes por un leve instante.

— ¿John Smith? ¿Es usted inglés? —preguntó el jinete del pelo dorado, bajándose del caballo.

— Como el té con arenques en el desayuno.

Otro de los jinetes, un joven de pelo rojizo y lacio, intervino tímidamente.

— Debe haber venido por lo de las muchachas, señor Stonenberg —le dijo a su compañero—. Antes de irse a Berlín, el doctor Hessen dijo que mandaría a llamar a un colega suyo, un médico inglés que vive en Baviera.

— Eeee…fectivamente, ese soy yo —dijo el Doctor; sus ojos brillaron de expectación cuando por su cabeza pasó la idea de que allí estaba ocurriendo algo interesante… y que él iba a presenciarlo.

— Entonces debería acompañarnos, Doctor Smith —dijo una voz, lenta y altiva.

Uno de los jinetes, que todo el rato se había mantenido al fondo, hizo avanzar al caballo. El Doctor reconoció al Emperador Francisco José I, que desmontaba y se dirigía hacia él. Sus hombres no le apartaban la mirada mientras se acercaba al Doctor. Este se inclinó un instante como saludo, pero no dijo nada.

— Honraré con honores a cualquier hombre que pueda ayudarnos a resolver un extraño misterio que acontece en palacio, Doctor Smith —le dijo solemnemente—. No quiero que nada perturbe la tranquilidad de mis súbditos y mi señora esposa, la Emperatriz Elizabeth.

— Sissi… ¡La Emperatriz Sissi! —se dijo Rose, fascinada; debió ser en voz demasiado alta, porque los hombres del Emperador la atravesaron con una mirada severa.

— Más respeto hacia la emperatriz, jovencita —dijo Stonenberg, mirándola de arriba abajo con reprobación.

— Lo siento, señor —murmuró Rose; deseó no haber abierto la boca.

El Emperador, para sorpresa de todos, parecía divertido.

— Sí… Así es como le gusta que la llame su querido pueblo, jovencita —le dijo—. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

Rose se inclinó con respeto.

— Rose T… —se detuvo un momento, pensativa, y entonces alzó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes — Dama Rose, del Estado de Powell.

El Doctor la miró de reojo con las cejas levantadas; ella, disimulando, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y él desvió la mirada, apretando los labios para contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Una dama, eh? Una forma muy curiosa de vestir para una dama… Sí que sois especiales en Inglaterra —dijo el Emperador, soltando una carcajada; se dirigió al hombre del bigote de aspecto de morsa— Brower, vaya avisando que vamos para allá y que llevamos invitados.

— ¿Tiene que venir ella, su Excelencia? No puede mostrarse en la corte con ese aspecto —dijo Brower con severidad; su bigote temblaba con cada palabra.

Rose, de nuevo medio escondida tras el Doctor, puso los ojos en blanco en una expresión de hastío.

— No le hagáis caso a la dama, pensó que sería divertido ponerse pantalones y enseñar los brazos, en Londres son un poco especiales… —dijo el Doctor— Con vuestro permiso… —agarró a Rose con cuidado por un brazo y la acercó a la TARDIS, abriendo la puerta y metiéndola dentro; Rose se limitaba a mirarlo con una ceja levantada y una expresión de humillación dibujada en el rostro—. El armario del fondo, el de las chaquetas con charreteras —le susurró al oído para que nadie pudiera oírle—. Siglo diecinueve, años cincuenta, ya sabes cómo vestían, lo habrás estudiado en Historia. Te espero aquí. Ah, por cierto, lo de Dama Rose ha sido _brillante_.

Cerró la puerta. Los hombres le miraban, incrédulos; el Doctor se limitó a sonreírles abiertamente.

— ¿Qué es eso, Doctor, un tocador portátil? —preguntó Stonenberg.

— Sí, en Inglaterra nos gusta vestirnos para cada ocasión, nunca se sabe qué ropa puedes necesitar… Y dígame, Emperador… —comenzó a decir, avanzando hacia él, siempre vigilado por sus hombres— ¿Qué ocurre exactamente con esas… muchachas?

De repente, un joven vestido como un mayordomo se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Señor!... —se detuvo un instante para recobrar el aliento— Señor, han encontrado a otra…

Un gesto entre preocupado y satisfecho se dibujó en el rostro del Emperador.

— Podrá verlo por usted mismo, Doctor Smith…

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la TARDIS se abrió. Rose tuvo algunas dificultades para salir; la falda del vestido era enorme y tan amplia que tuvo que recogerla para poder caber por el hueco dejado por la puerta (no podía arriesgarse a abrir las dos y que el Emperador y sus hombres vieran que aquello no era precisamente un tocador portátil). El Doctor la ayudó a salir de la nave y luego cerró la puerta. La miró, sonriendo de medio lado; sin duda había hecho la elección correcta. El vestido era de un rosa pálido, sencillo, con mangas hasta la mitad del brazo; llevaba unos guantes cortos a juego. Un pequeño sombrero coronaba un recogido hecho con prisas, y en la mano llevaba una sombrilla. Se colocó al lado del Doctor.

— ¿Has traído los payasos? —le susurró al oído, algo fastidiada— Yo ya tengo la carpa.

Se balanceó un instante adelante y atrás; el Doctor contuvo una risita, divertido.

— Está usted muy guapa, dama Rose —le dijo el Emperador; ella esbozó una sonrisa tímida y dejó que le besara el dorso de la mano…

— ¡Bueno! —interrumpió el Doctor bruscamente— ¿Vamos, señores?


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

El Doctor y Rose siguieron a los jinetes hasta el palacio. Por suerte, no estaba demasiado lejos; para Rose, al llevar aquellas ropas con aquel calor tan bochornoso, el paseo se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Sus compañeras de hace ciento cincuenta años debían de estar hechas de otra pasta, sin duda alguna.

Por el camino, el propio Emperador les explicó qué estaba ocurriendo. Al parecer, desde hacía varias semanas, las jóvenes del servicio desaparecían de repente, para reaparecer unas pocas horas después cerca de los lindes del palacio, a la salida del bosque. Ninguna presentaba signo alguno de violencia, ni heridas, ni traumas de ningún tipo; tampoco recordaban nada fuera de lo común. Simplemente, sus energías parecían haberse agotado por completo.

— Muy curioso… —se limitó a decir el Doctor.

Por fin, tras una caminata que se hizo eterna, llegaron a su destino. Rose no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de admiración al encontrarse frente al palacio; el palacio de la Emperatriz Sissi nada menos, todo un mito en la historia moderna. Hombres y mujeres con elegantes trajes y ostentosos vestidos iban y venían por los jardines, paseando tranquilamente.

— Por aquí, Doctor Smith… Dama Rose…

Stonenberg, que resultó ser el jefe de la guardia personal del Emperador, los llevó hasta una entrada trasera, mientras que el Emperador y el resto de guardias se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal. Aunque también respetable, a Rose aquel lugar no le pareció tan elegante como la entrada principal y supuso que eran los aposentos del servicio.

Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación en donde una joven criada yacía en una de las camas, como dormida; parecía diminuta y casi perdida en medio de las sábanas y las mantas, bajo las cortinas del dosel. Otra criada estaba sentada a su lado, refrescándole la frente con paños fríos, y se levantó respetuosamente cuando les vio llegar.

— El médico de la corte no sabe qué está ocurriendo —empezó a explicar Stonenberg al Doctor mientras este se acercaba a la cama—. No parece ser una epidemia, porque no está afectando a demasiada gente. Es… Es como si estuvieran siempre muy cansadas. Algunas parecen recuperarse, pero su salud se resiente hasta bastante después. Otras simplemente duermen… y algunas nunca despiertan.

El Doctor se inclinó sobre la cama. Rose lo observaba desde el otro lado atentamente mientras sacaba su estetoscopio y lo usaba para auscultar a la muchacha, ante los extrañados ojos de Stonenberg, para quien probablemente aquel chisme tenía un diseño demasiado avanzado para la época en que estaban.

— Lo ha inventado él —le susurró Rose para quitarle importancia.

Un gesto de preocupación cruzó un instante por el rostro del Doctor. Guardándose de nuevo el estetoscopio en el bolsillo, se colocó frente a la muchacha de modo que pudo agarrarle la cabeza con ambas manos, por las sienes. Cerró los ojos y se concentró; sus párpados temblaron un instante, su respiración se hizo más profunda y lenta, hasta que pareció detenerse… Y de repente abrió los ojos con un escalofrío, soltando con un jadeo el aire que había estado conteniendo. La joven abrió los ojos, vidriosos y hundidos, pero pareció mirar a través de él, como no existiera. Luego movió los resecos labios como si intentara hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.

Aquello, sin duda, era muy extraño. Era como si alguien le hubiera absorbido la energía vital.

— Lo siento… lo siento mucho —susurró el Doctor, acariciando su pálido rostro.

La joven cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, como sumida de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Y dice que tienen más chicas así? —preguntó el Doctor a Stonenberg, sin dejar de mirar a la joven enferma.

— Bueno… la mayoría ya se ha repuesto —dijo el hombre, confuso ante lo que acababa de presenciar—. Otras murieron… mientras dormían.

— ¿Cuántas exactamente?

— Cuatro o cinco, en el último mes.

El Doctor se incorporó con un suspiro y empezó a caminar por la habitación, pensativo.

— ¿Qué opina de todo esto, Doctor Smith? —preguntó Stonenberg, impaciente.

— Todavía no lo sé… —dijo, confuso, pasándose una mano por el pelo; luego levantó la mirada hacia el guardia— Me gustaría hablar con el médico de la corte, el que ha visto a las otras chicas.

— Por supuesto. Concretaremos una reunión de inmediato.

Una vez el Doctor se quedó a solas con la criada enferma y con Rose, su joven compañera le tocó la mano con cariño.

— ¿Doctor? ¿Qué le ocurre? —le preguntó en un susurro.

El Doctor la miró con el ceño fruncido. Rose conocía muy bien aquella expresión.

— Es… Es como si… —bufó— Es como si se estuviera apagando. Apenas podía sentir su pulso. No le quedan energías ni para mantener funcionando su propio cuerpo, está… letárgica.

— ¿Dices… como un coma? —preguntó Rose, confusa.

— Algo así.

Rose miró a la muchacha con expresión triste.

— ¿Crees que se va a poner bien?

El Doctor meneó la cabeza, despacio.

— No lo sé.

Pero su mirada decía otra cosa, y Rose creía saber el qué.

Que quizá la joven ya no despertaría.

Unos minutos más tarde, el Doctor se encontraba reunido con el médico de la corte, el doctor Wiedeman, y con el Emperador (a quien nunca le abandonaban sus hombres de confianza) en los aposentos de este último. Rose se había quedado con la joven enferma; el Doctor le había pedido que estuviese pendiente de cualquier cambio y de cualquier cosa que dijera, aunque si apenas podía respirar, que hablara era muy poco probable.

El Doctor caminaba de un lado a otro, despacio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Bien, doctor —dijo, dirigiéndose al médico de la corte—. Je, parece que hable conmigo mismo… —sonrió un momento y luego siguió con el tema, serio— Cuénteme lo que sepa.

El médico se lo explicó todo. No era nada que Stonenberg o el Emperador no le hubieran dicho ya. El Doctor frunció el ceño aún más.

— Y las que han reaparecido y han seguido despiertas, ¿no han dicho nada? — preguntó.

— No recuerdan nada —dijo el doctor Wiedeman—. Se comportan como si no les hubiera ocurrido nada, si es que realmente les ocurre algo... Algunas dicen que se encontraban dando un paseo, sin más, y que de repente aparecían cerca del palacio, sin apenas poder moverse.

El Doctor se quedó pensativo un instante.

— Muy raro… ¿Y no han avisado a las autoridades competentes?

El Emperador intervino entonces.

— No conocemos la naturaleza exacta de lo que está pasando, doctor Smith. No podemos arriesgarnos a provocar un escándalo. Además, mi esposa… está bastante afectada por todo este asunto. No puedo permitir que se preocupe demasiado.

El Doctor asintió, alzando una ceja.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Tras obtener permiso, Rose entró en la habitación, con la mirada perdida. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tardó unos segundos en hablar. El Doctor se acercó a ella, alarmado.

— Ha muerto —dijo.

El Doctor supo enseguida a quién se refería. La doncella. Rose clavó sus ojos llorosos en los suyos.

— Simplemente… se apagó…

El Doctor la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el Emperador, quien suspiró, cansado.

— Necesitamos su ayuda, Doctor Smith. La situación se nos está yendo de las manos.

El Doctor no respondió, pero sus ojos parecían refulgir. Rose se soltó de sus brazos y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Laura, la doncella que estaba con nosotros en la habitación, dice que Emily siempre fue de salud fuerte… Tenía muchas esperanzas de que se recuperara…

El Doctor le sonrió, enternecido, mirándola a los ojos.

— No te preocupes. Averiguaremos qué está pasando —le dijo con voz suave.

Rose enseguida se vio presa de aquella familiar sensación, muy usual cuando se perdía en sus ojos: la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien.

— ¿Acepta ayudarnos, doctor Smith? —preguntó Stonenberg, alzando el rostro de forma solemne.

El Doctor alzó la mirada hacia el Emperador y sus hombres y simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Luego sonrió.

— Sin duda. Me encantan los misterios.

El Emperador sonrió, satisfecho.

— Muchísimas gracias, Doctor Smith. Mis hombres le ayudarán en todo lo posible. Luego mandaré personalmente a que les preparen una habitación a usted y a su esposa.

El Doctor y Rose se separaron y dejaron escapar una risita nerviosa.

— Oh, ¡no, no, no!… —empezó él— Nosotros… sólo somos…

No pudo seguir.

— Somos compañeros de viaje, soy una especie de… aprendiz —intervino Rose; logró disimular mucho mejor que él, pero el colorete de sus mejillas parecía de repente más intenso.

— Exacto, ella… es mi ayudante —dijo el Doctor. Carraspeó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, azorado, esperando a que sus corazones dejasen de palpitar de aquel modo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que les confundían con un matrimonio, una pareja o incluso algo un poco menos decoroso…

El Emperador se limitó a asentir, ligeramente confundido.

— En ese caso será mejor que sean dos habitaciones.

— Con su permiso, Excelencia, será mejor que acuda donde la fallecida —dijo el doctor Wiedeman.

— Sí… Iré también.

Tras los correspondientes saludos de cortesía, el Emperador y el doctor de la corte abandonaron la sala, dejando solos al Doctor y a Rose con algunos de sus hombres. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué sentiste, Doctor? Cuando la examinaste. Miraste dentro de ella, ¿verdad?

El Doctor se quedó pensativo, perdiendo la mirada.

— Nada... No sentí nada —suspiró finalmente—. Sólo que se estaba muriendo.

Apenas unos minutos después, un miembro del servicio acudió a mostrarles sus habitaciones. El Doctor disimuló con cortesía cuando le dejaron en la suya, discreta pero elegante, con cortinas violetas, una gran alfombra persa en el suelo y una cama con dosel; lo más probable es que ni la utilizara: había cosas más interesantes que hacer que dormir. A Rose, sin embargo, le encantó su habitación; si ya una simple habitación para invitados era así, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería la de los Emperadores. Unos altísimos ventanales cubrían casi toda la pared, parcialmente tapados por unas gruesas cortinas. No tuvo que abrir el armario para saber que estaba lleno de preciosos pero aparatosos vestidos. La cama era enorme; quizá el Doctor no le viera la misma importancia que ella al hecho de dormir, pero ella se moría de ganas por probarla. Se sentó al borde y luego se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón con un gritito.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y el Doctor entró. Bromeando, fingió un exagerado gesto de disgusto cuando la vio.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Ya durmiendo la siesta?

Rose rió y se sentó.

— Espero que no te haya visto nadie... Tocar la puerta de una dama… Menudo escándalo… —bromeó.

El Doctor frunció el ceño.

— Claro… Ahora entiendo la expresión de la doncella a la que le pregunté dónde te habían alojado. No te preocupes, no será nada que estropee aún más tu reputación de salvaje chica inglesa en vaqueros.

Los dos rieron. Rose empezó a colocarse el sombrero, que se le había movido al tirarse sobre la cama. El Doctor se limitó a mirarla, con los ojos brillantes, una de las comisuras de sus labios torcida en una ligerísima, dulce sonrisa.

Ella le miró y soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa?

El Doctor carraspeó y apartó la mirada, poniéndose serio de nuevo.

— Venía a decirte que estamos invitados a un banquete de palacio esta misma noche.

— ¡Menudo honor! ¿No es emocionante?

El Doctor hizo un gesto que denotaba desgana.

— Naaaah… Ya estoy acostumbrado a cosas así… La última vez, hace nada, con la Reina Victoria. Le debes tu nombre, ¿recuerdas? Una conversación muy interesante, por cierto...

Rose hizo un gesto que fingía molestia.

— Te recuerdo que mientras tú tomabas vino con su Majestad y hablabas de cosas interesantes, yo estaba encerrada con la señora de la casa, sus criadas y un hombre lobo de otro planeta.

— Oh, vaya, es cierto… Siempre me olvido de eso.

Ella le lanzó un almohadón.

— ¡Fallaste! —volvió al tema— Bueno, si vamos a ejercer de detectives, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, y seguro que en ese banquete averiguaremos algo. Pero primero, me gustaría echar un vistazo por ahí —se plantó delante de ella y extendió el brazo—. ¿Sería usted tan amable, Dama Rose, de acompañarme a dar un paseo por los jardines?

Ella rió, divertida.

— Desde luego, Sir Doctor, será un placer—dijo con voz solemne, cogiéndose de su brazo.

Él sonrió abiertamente y salieron juntos de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Por qué siempre acaba pasando algo en los lugares a los que llegamos por azar? —le preguntó la joven mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— ¡Oh! Es la propia TARDIS —le explicó—. Su prioridad es ir a lugares donde puede que se requiera mi ayuda. Ya sabes, cosas de ser un Señor del Tiempo.

— Ah, claro… Eso explicaría por qué siempre nos ponemos en peligro.

— ¿Y no es genial? —dijo, dedicándole una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Rose rió como toda respuesta y se agarró más de su brazo mientras salían por la puerta, a la cálida luz del sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

Los jardines eran realmente hermosos. Rose se percató de ello ahora que podía contemplarlos con tranquilidad, sin estar rodeada por los hombres del Emperador que los escoltaban al palacio. Había una preciosa fuente, esculturas hechas con setos más altos que ella, y flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Tenían tiempo de dar un buen paseo en lo que preparaban el banquete, y de paso, si podían averiguar algo sobre todo aquel misterio de las jóvenes desaparecidas, el día sería completo.

Los dos caminaban despacio, aferrados al brazo del otro. De reojo, Rose miró de arriba abajo a su compañero y frunció el ceño, divertida.

— No es justo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que tú nunca sigas la moda del siglo al que vamos.

— ¿Cómo que no? Cuando fuimos a 1953 me peiné hacia atrás…

— Oh claro, menudo cambio… —dijo ella rebosante de ironía.

— ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que a las humanas os hayan obligado a vestiros durante siglos como si os estuviera prohibido enseñar la piel…

Ella rió.

— Al menos, no me negarás que es bonito... —masculló el Doctor mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir que… —carraspeó, mirándola con una mezcla de solemnidad y cierto apuro— Estás muy guapa… para ser humana, claro.

Rose le pegó un manotazo cariñoso en el brazo.

— Qué tonto eres…

Él sonrió y ella se colgó cariñosamente de su brazo. Siguieron caminando en silencio un rato, así cogidos.

— ¿Crees que la veremos en la comida? —preguntó Rose de repente.

— ¿A quién?

— A la Emperatriz, por supuesto —la chica soltó una risita, emocionada—. Mamá no va a creérselo… La mismísima Sissi. Es una de sus películas favoritas. Siempre dice que probablemente fue la persona más sofisticada que ha pisado la Tierra.

El Doctor resopló.

— Bueno… no siempre te puedes fiar de lo que dicen las películas… Excepto las pelis de extraterrestres, claro, esas suelen estar basadas en hechos reales… El caso es que la Duquesa Elisabeth Amalie Eugenia, ahora la Emperatriz Elisabeth de Bavaria, siempre fue una persona peculiar y complicada.

— ¿Quieres decir que igual desde que nos vea nos tirará algo a la cabeza?

— No creo, eso sería más propio de Jorge IV…

Rose rió. El Doctor continuó después de una pausa.

— Nunca tuvo una vida fácil. Hace apenas unos meses que perdió a su primera hija, apenas un bebé. A su segunda hija apenas la ve, porque la está criando su suegra. Dentro de 32 años, el único hijo varón que tendrá aparecerá muerto junto a su esposa.

— Caramba, se me están quitando las ganas de asistir al almuerzo… —dijo Rose con un hilo de voz, concluyendo con una risita que dejaba clara su incomodidad.

— Lo siento… —dijo el Doctor, con un gesto que denotaba que había hablado demasiado. Carraspeó— Al menos montaba muy bien a caballo. No creo que haya mejor amazona en todo el Imperio… ¿No sabías ya todo eso por las películas que ha visto tu madre, de todos modos?

— Sí, pero una cosa son las películas y otra es verlo en la vida real…

— _Touché_.

— Eso demuestra que tener un imperio y mucho poder no significa que vayas a ser feliz —sentenció Rose con voz triste.

El Doctor asintió.

— El Emperador parece muy joven… — continuó ella tras una pausa.

—Estamos en 1857, así que solo tiene 27 años. Este imperio apenas acaba de nacer. Aun le quedan algunos años para ser ese hombre de bigote hortera que recuerdas de los lienzos... Por cierto, ahora mismo la Emperatriz tiene tu misma edad.

— ¿En serio?

El Doctor volvió a asentir con ímpetu, divertido.

Su animada conversación se vio interrumpida de repente cuando algunos de los hombres del Emperador salieron a su paso, aunque esta vez a pie. Stonenberg encabezaba la comitiva, seguido por el joven tímido del pelo lacio y pelirrojo y dos más que no conocían.

— Buenas tardes, Doctor Smith. Dama Rose… Espero que esté todo a su gusto.

Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

— ¿Disfrutando de un agradable paseo por los jardines de su Excelencia?

— Sólo en parte —dijo el Doctor haciéndose el interesante—. Recuerde que tenemos una investigación en marcha… ¿La guardia no ha visto nada extraño?

— Nada, Doctor Smith. Todo sigue como siempre. Por cierto, espero que sigan aquí mañana por la noche. Sus Excelencias van a organizar un baile. Será un placer contar con su presencia.

— Con su permiso, señor Stonenberg, yo espero que no acudamos—dijo Rose.

— ¿Perdonadme?

— Bueno, si no seguimos aquí mañana por la noche, querrá decir que el Doctor Smith ha resuelto el misterio de las jóvenes —explicó, mirando al Doctor con ojos traviesos.

El Doctor se contuvo para no esbozar una de sus enormes sonrisas, admirado por su ocurrencia. Stonenberg, confuso y encandilado a la vez, sonrió de medio lado.

— Sois una joven muy peculiar, Dama Rose… —se agachó ligeramente; de forma automática, ella le dio la mano para que se la besara, por ser cortés— Será un placer invitaros a bailar… si estáis aquí para entonces, claro…

El guardia le besó la mano, mirándola a los ojos. Rose se sintió expuesta; casi como si estuvieran analizándola, mirando a través de ella. Sintió un escalofrío. Apartó la mirada, incómoda; el desagradable hormigueo que sintió en su mano no la abandonó hasta pasado un buen rato después de soltársela. Ya era lo que le faltaba: un estirado miembro de la guardia personal del Emperador, encaprichado de ella.

— Espero que también asistáis al banquete que van a organizar sus Excelencias dentro de un par de horas —les dijo, mirándoles con una gran sonrisa.

— Allí estaremos —dijo el Doctor, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Stonenberg asintió, satisfecho.

— Que disfruten de su paseo —se despidió, con un afectuoso saludo.

Una vez se hubo marchado y alejado lo suficiente, Rose se acercó al Doctor para hablarle con disimulo.

— Caramba… ¿has visto cómo me miraba Stonenberg?

— Sí, lo he visto… Creo que le gustas —respondió el Doctor; primero rió con burla, pero luego, una extraña sensación de hostilidad le cosquilleó en el estómago. Cuando lo identificó como celos, torció la boca en un gesto de irritación e incredulidad.

— Cielos, entonces será mejor que me ande con ojo, sólo le ha faltado babearme la mano con guante y todo… —concluyó la chica, ahora medio en broma. Por suerte para el Doctor, o quizá por desgracia, Rose no entendió su gesto de desagrado.

— ¡Hey! —le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño— ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? Después de todo, me dijiste que estoy muy guapa.

— Ya, pero… no es eso… No importa.

Ella rió; estaba adorable cuando lo dejaba sin saber qué decir.

— Vayamos al linde del bosque, donde han aparecido todas las jóvenes —propuso el Doctor.

Tras situarse un momento en dónde estaban, se desviaron ligeramente, dirigiéndose a la entrada del bosque.

— ¿Crees que pueden ser vampiros? —preguntó Rose medio bromeando.

— ¿Por esta zona? No creo.

Rose se quedó estupefacta; no se esperaba esa respuesta, como si fuera verdad que existían los vampiros.

De repente, los agudos ojos del Doctor vieron algo sospechoso, junto a la fuente. Se soltó de Rose y fue hacia allí, seguido a muy corta distancia por su extrañada compañera.

Sentada junto a la fuente, había una joven, una de las doncellas del servicio. Tenía el rostro perlado en sudor y parecía mareada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rose, sentándose junto a ella.

— Sí, señorita, no se preocupe… Sólo estoy muy cansada. Debe ser este calor —respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

El Doctor la miraba atentamente, en pie delante de las dos, con las manos en los bolsillos del traje.

— Tú debes de ser una de las jóvenes que ha aparecido en el linde del bosque. Desorientada, agotada sin motivo alguno, y sin recordar nada.

Ella le miró, confusa.

— Espero que no te importe que te haga unas preguntas —dijo él; Rose se percató de que estaba poniendo su mejor cara de "confía en mi".

— Con su permiso, señor… —dijo la doncella, azorada—. El doctor Wiedeman y el señor Stonenberg de la guardia ya han hablado conmigo, y con algunas de mis compañeras. Ya les dije lo que me pasaba.

El Doctor sonrió, no sin algo de arrogancia; le guiñó un ojo.

— Ya, pero ellos no son yo.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus botas mientras caminaba.

Se adentraba en el bosque, dispuesto, como si se conociera el camino de forma instintiva. No vaciló ni un momento mientras atravesaba la maleza. El pelo, lacio, se movía sobre sus ojos a cada paso que daba, pero no parecía molestarle. Tras él había tres doncellas y un mayordomo, que se recogían las faldas mientras caminaban, siguiéndole a paso ligero.

El extraño grupo llegó finalmente a una cueva, semioculta tras una densa arboleda. Cuando entraron en ella, sus rostros se vieron iluminados por un resplandor violáceo, extraño, maligno. El hombre joven se arrodilló humildemente. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia algo que había frente a él.

— Majestad, siento molestaros. Creo que hemos encontrado por fin una candidata adecuada a vuestras necesidades. Es joven y fuerte, y todo su cuerpo rebosa una gran energía, algo que nunca habíamos visto antes. Ella es la que necesitamos.

La cosa a la que se dirigía le respondió; sus palabras eran algo imposible de descifrar por ningún ser humano. El hombre cerró los ojos para escuchar. Ningún eco rebotó en las paredes de la cueva, ni se mezcló con el leve ruido de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento, ya que la voz sólo se oía en su cabeza, y en la de las doncellas y el mayordomo allí presentes. Todos permanecían inmóviles, escuchando, respirando rápida y ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, perdidos en el vacío. El joven volvió a hablar cuando la voz en sus cabezas cesó.

— No, Majestad, aparentemente no padece ninguna enfermedad. Le hicimos un análisis completo. La sangre es pura. Su corazón es fuerte, no hay nada anormal en el ritmo y fuerza de sus latidos. Su mente, quizá… No parecía demasiado _receptiva_, pero no será nada que no podáis resolver, su Alteza. Su cuerpo lo resistirá, sin duda. No ocurrirá como con la última, os lo aseguro.

La cosa volvió a hablarle. El joven asintió. Sus ojos azules brillaron un instante cuando sonrió; era un fulgor sobrenatural, de otro mundo.

— Sí, su Majestad. Tendremos cuidado. Él se encargará de todo. Dentro de poco la tendréis, os lo prometo.


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

El Doctor y Rose acompañaron a la criada a los aposentos del servicio. Por el camino, se tambaleó más de una vez y uno de los dos tenía que agarrarla. Una de las veces en que le tocó la mano, Rose se alarmó ante la frialdad de su piel, pese al tremendo calor que hacía.

— Os aseguro que no sé que me ocurre, señor... —dijo, sentada en un raído sillón, mientras Rose le daba una taza de humeante y reconfortante té— Normalmente soy muy fuerte. Ni siquiera he cogido un catarro en toda mi vida.

El Doctor se sentó a su lado en un pequeño taburete de terciopelo.

— Vamos, cuéntanos todo lo que recuerdes —le apremió.

La criada vaciló un momento.

—Con su permiso, señor… ¿quiénes sois?

— Unos amigos del Emperador —respondió él con una enigmática sonrisa.

La asustadiza muchacha no parecía muy dispuesta a contar nada, pero la mirada dulce de Rose le bastó para convencerla. La joven la cogió de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

— Estamos aquí para ayudarte. No tengas miedo.

La doncella se llamaba Nicole, y llevaba en el servicio de palacio desde hacía apenas un año, bastante poco, según decía, si se comparaba con sus compañeras.

— Estaba llevando toallas limpias para el baño de su Excelencia cuando me crucé con una compañera —continuó contando—. Parecía ocurrirle algo, porque andaba tambaleándose. Supongo que fue entonces… cuando me desmayé. Lo siguiente fue el frío, y… la sensación de vacío. Me desperté, helada y muy débil, en el linde del bosque, en plena noche. Uno de los guardias estaba conmigo y me llevó hasta el palacio. El doctor Wiedeman me dijo que padecía un gran agotamiento, probablemente debido al miedo y el nerviosismo, por culpa de los ataques que estamos sufriendo las doncellas.

El Doctor no apartaba la mirada de la joven mientras ésta hablaba. Rose sabía que, en lo que escuchaba, su mente estaba intentando atar cabos, pero la expresión de su rostro le decía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Cuando me pude levantar de la cama ayer mismo, y empezar más o menos con mi vida normal, me enteré de que esa compañera con la que me crucé aquel día había muerto. Y esta mañana murió otra…

— Emily —dijo Rose con tristeza.

Nicole asintió.

— Dicen que es una especie de epidemia, y seguramente a mí también me afectó, en cierto modo. En ese caso, debo dar gracias al Señor por seguir viva —sonrió amargamente y dio un sorbo al té; su mirada se ensombreció un instante, clavándose en las volutas de humo—. Eso es todo lo que le conté a ellos, pero… Hay algo más, Doctor… hay algo que no le he contado a Stonenberg, ni al doctor Wiedeman... porque sé que pensarán que estoy loca... y me echarán… y este es todo el trabajo que tengo. Mis padres son muy pobres y dependen del dinero que les mando cada mes.

Rose la reconfortó frotándole el brazo con cariño, mientras la mirada del Doctor se hacía más aguda y atenta.

— Puedes confiar en el Doctor, Nicole. Dinos, ¿qué es?

— El día en que vi a mi compañera en el pasillo, vi una luz antes de desmayarme... una extraña luz violeta que me cegó —su voz se convirtió en un tembloroso susurro—. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que… juraría que salió de_ dentro_ de ella.

El Doctor se acomodó en el taburete.

— ¿Una luz?

Ella asintió y siguió hablando, intentando mantenerse calmada.

— Y todavía hay algo más. Apenas recuerdo nada, yo… sólo sé que oía voces, voces en mi cabeza… Hay una palabra que recuerdo con insistencia, una especie de idea fija. Sólo una palabra.

— ¿Qué palabra, Nicole? —le preguntó el Doctor en voz baja, expectante.

La doncella tardó un instante en responder.

— _Reina_ —levantó la mirada hacia el Doctor—. No sé qué significa.

— Esto es lo que yo llamo un buen misterio —dijo el Doctor mientras se colocaba mejor la pajarita, medio asomado al espejo de pie en el dormitorio de Rose. Ella había insistido en que se pusiera algo un poco más elegante para el almuerzo, aunque para el Doctor el concepto de elegancia consistiera en un esmoquin del siglo XX que había ido a buscar a la TARDIS. A ella le habían prestado un vestido de una de las damas de compañía de la emperatriz; era sobrio, pero bastaba, y por suerte era de su talla, aunque nunca lograría acostumbrarse a aquel maldito corsé.

— ¿Qué crees que está ocurriendo? —preguntó ella mientras se retocaba el pelo, aprovechando para hablar del tema porque la mayoría de palacio ya había acudido al comedor. Y además, así tampoco habría nadie que pudiera empezar habladurías extrañas por tener compañía masculina en su dormitorio.

El Doctor resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

— Ni idea. Todavía no tengo ni idea. Espero que podamos sacar algo en claro en el banquete.

— Al que, por cierto, estamos llegando tarde —dijo ella con sarcasmo, levantándose del tocador.

— Llegar un poquitito tarde es signo de buena educación, mi querida Rose —comentó él con su mejor voz de listillo.

— No en mi país, te recuerdo que soy británica —dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa.

Por si alguna doncella deseosa de cotilleos estuviera por ahí cerca dispuesta a empezar con las habladurías incómodas, el Doctor prefirió bajar primero él solo. Rose le siguió cinco minutos después. Cuando llegó al comedor, los emperadores aún no habían llegado. La enorme mesa ya estaba casi rebosante de invitados y le costó un poco encontrar al Doctor, al que vio sentado a la derecha de la mesa... y, justo frente a él, estaba Stonenberg. La joven hizo rodar los ojos; aquel hombre lograba ponerla realmente nerviosa. Un mayordomo la interceptó con amabilidad y la sentó justo al lado del Doctor, por suerte; supuso que esto había sido planeado por él mismo por la forma en que le sonrió cuando tomó asiento. Los hombres del Emperador estaban también allí, al lado de Stonenberg; Rose reconoció al joven del pelo rojizo y lacio, que parecía inmerso en alguna meditación que le mantenía ensimismado, y al hombre del bigote de morsa, Brower. Los emblemas de sus trajes destellaban cuando se movían.

— Estáis preciosa, Dama Rose —le dijo Stonenberg apenas tomó asiento, sin darle ni tiempo a saludar.

Ella sonrió cortésmente, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Seguro que le habría besado de nuevo la mano si no hubiera estado la mesa de por medio y esta fuera tan grande que les separaba una distancia considerable.

— Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo —le susurró Rose al Doctor, que parecía muy interesado en el contenido inexistente de su copa de cristal, o quizá en la copa en sí—. Menos mal, no me hubiera gustado dar una primera impresión tan descortés…

De repente, una voz potente acalló los murmullos de los invitados.

— Sus Excelencias, los Emperadores de Austria.

— Y tan justo a tiempo —susurró el Doctor, sonriente, dejando la copa en la mesa.

El mayordomo se apartó, y los Emperadores aparecieron por la puerta con las manos cogidas en alto, con gran ceremonia.

Lo primero que pensó Rose cuando la vio fue que en algo si habían acertado las películas: en su belleza. El rostro de la Emperatriz Sissi era imponente, decidido, y a la vez, femenino y sensible. Tenía flores en el pelo, que llevaba trenzado en un semirecogido perfecto. Los rizos castaños le caían por la nuca, hermosos y brillantes. Avanzaba hacia la mesa con tanta elegancia que era casi como si flotase, como si sus pies ni siquiera rozasen el suelo. De su brazo iba el Emperador Francisco José, pulcramente vestido con su traje lleno de galones. Los dos saludaban con la cabeza a quienes iban posando su mirada en ellos.

Un mayordomo los acompañó justo hasta el centro de la mesa, con tanta suerte que los iban a sentar muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Rose supo que el Doctor había elegido aquel sitio a propósito (o convencido a alguien para que se lo dieran). El Doctor le hizo un gesto a Rose y los dos se levantaron. El Emperador Francisco José se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, todavía de mano de su esposa, para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Tanto el Emperador como su esposa parecieron sorprenderse ante el "extraño" atuendo del Doctor, pero no dijeron nada.

— Querida, te presento al doctor Smith, el inminente médico que nos han mandado desde Inglaterra. Su acompañante es la Dama Rose. Es su… —dudó un momento— ayudante.

El Doctor le besó la mano a la Emperatriz, mientras que el Emperador hizo lo propio con Rose. Ella, por su parte, le hizo una ligera reverencia a la deslumbrante Sissi.

— Su excelencia, es todo un honor… —dijo ella, sintiéndose muy torpe y nerviosa.

Hechas las presentaciones, todos se sentaron a esperar la comida.

Sissi irradiaba realeza, sofisticación y un arrollador saber estar, incluso si Rose sabía por las películas que la vida del palacio no era su favorita. Tendría que preguntarle al Doctor si aquello también era cosa del cine… luego se estremeció de emoción al pensar que podría comprobarlo por ella misma si se quedaban allí el tiempo suficiente. Recordó que el Doctor le había dicho que en aquel momento la Emperatriz tenía su misma edad, y Rose sintió un ramalazo de admiración y al mismo tiempo de compasión. No se imaginaba a sí misma siendo la esposa y mano derecha del dirigente de todo un Imperio, a una edad donde apenas estaba empezando a descubrir el mundo de los adultos. La suave voz de la Emperatriz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Será un gran honor que pudieran acudir al baile que celebraremos dentro de dos noches. ¿Sabe bailar, Dama Rose?

La joven sonrió con vacilación.

— Creo que puedo intentarlo, su Excelencia… —bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada; se sintió muy torpe al responder eso.

A Sissi, sin embargo, pareció divertirla su respuesta.

— Supongo que eso es un sí. Alguna de mis damas de compañía podría ayudaros a mejorar vuestros pasos, si así lo deseáis.

Las chicas le dedicaron una afable sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza. Rose sonrió tímidamente por toda respuesta. Su madre no iba a creérselo: iba a recibir clases de baile de manos de las damas de compañía de la Emperatriz Sissi. Seguro que le pediría que le enseñara algunos pasos.

— Si van a pasar unos días con nosotros, lo más normal es que actuemos como unos buenos anfitriones —anunció el Emperador—. Alguien deberá mostraros nuestro palacio e instalaciones. Creo que ya habéis visto parte de los jardines, pero aun queda mucho que ver.

Para desgracia de Rose, el que habló fue Stonenberg.

— Su excelencia, para mí sería un honor mostrarle a la Dama Rose el palacio y sus alrededores.

El Doctor, con la cara apoyada en una mano en actitud relajada y jugueteando con su copa, carraspeó. Stonenberg pareció darse por aludido y les miró a todos con un gesto que parecía el intento de una sonrisa.

— Y al doctor Smith, por supuesto…

Stonenberg le dedicó una mirada extraña, pero el Doctor lo encontraba tremendamente divertido y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Los platos no tardaron en llegar y todos disfrutaron de un excelente almuerzo. La mesa, que no era precisamente pequeña, se llenó del todo. Rose pensó que las comidas de Navidad de su madre al lado de aquello eran simples aperitivos. Vio que Sissi apenas comió unos bocados de carne especiada, pero que sin embargo dio buena cuenta y con sumo gusto del caldo de verduras. El postre consistió en numerosos platos, desde varios tipos de pudding, tartas de frutas y fruta fresca hasta pastelillos de moras y de limón. Rose estaba tan nerviosa y le apretaba tanto el corsé que apenas podía probar bocado, aunque la tarta de limón con nueces estaba deliciosa.

Concluido el postre, los Emperadores dieron por finalizada la comida, y todos se fueron retirando. Rose se sintió un poco cohibida cuando la Emperatriz se acercó directamente a ella antes de abandonar el enorme comedor.

— Dama Rose, si no tenéis inconveniente, mandaré a mis doncellas mañana mismo a vuestros aposentos, después del desayuno. Espero que en un par de horas podáis aprender algunos pasos con los que podáis deleitarnos mañana por la noche.

— Será un honor, su Excelencia —le dijo Rose con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa. El Doctor la miraba, divertido, y el brillo no desapareció de sus ojos cuando los Emperadores abandonaron la sala. Se había imaginado a Rose bailando un vals con un traje tan hermoso que podía rivalizar con los de Sissi, y de repente se había sentido ingenuamente feliz. Rose tuvo que preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando salieron de la sala, rumbo al vestíbulo.

— Estaba pensando… —por supuesto no iba a decírselo, así que cambió de tema—. He intentado atar cabos durante el almuerzo, y excepto por el joven guardia que parecía estar pensando en las musarañas, no he visto nada raro. Algo me dice que es nuevo y no termina de encajar, pobrecillo. Bueno, a lo que iba… mañana después de tus "lecciones de baile" podríamos aprovechar que el señor Babea-manos, digo… Stonenberg, nos va a hacer de guía para tratar de averiguar cosas. Quizá podría… —se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras, como si lo que fuera a decir no le gustara pero no tuviera más remedio que decirlo— dejaros solos un rato.

— ¿Me estás usando como cebo, señor Poirot?— parecía ofendida, pero de una forma casi cómica.

— Hombre, hay que ser listo y aprovechar las circunstancias —dijo el Doctor, más despreocupado—. No disponemos de demasiado tiempo y creo que tú le gustas más que yo...

Rose rió.

— Por cierto, me gusta mucho más Holmes que Poirot.

Ella le dio un manotazo, divertida.


End file.
